Becoming His Queen
by Nicole2513
Summary: Dom and Letty are getting married and the whole racing scene will there to witness it. This isn’t your normal wedding. Will the wedding run smoothly or will it be interrupted by all the madness? New Chappie 2-28-2008!
1. Part 1

**Title: **Becoming His Queen

**Rating: **PG-13 -- Language

**Author: **Me (Nikki2513)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Please don't sue.

**Summary: **Dom and Letty are getting married and the whole racing scene will there to witness it. This isn't a normal wedding; this is the wedding of the king and queen of street racing. Will the wedding run smoothly or will it be interrupted by all the madness?

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I just completed _Saving Seats in Hell_ not too long ago and I'm already posting a new story. This idea popped into my muse one day and it nagged at me until I wrote it. I was going to make it one long oneshot and post it all at once but, I don't think that will happen. The first part is really short I know but, once I get this going it will get much longer. Please review and leave comments and suggestions. **Be warned**, this will not be a normal wedding at all. Nothing really traditional about it. Plus, it's a Dotty wedding how can it be traditional? **PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Part 1**

They knew it was going to be huge before they told them. Tonight they were going to the races and tonight would be the night they announced that the king and queen were getting married. Dom proposed a few days ago while they were just lying in bed. It wasn't all candles and rose petals; instead they were lying next to each other talking about the garage when Dominic blurted out 'Marry me'. The next day they went and picked out a ring. She didn't want anything flashy, just a simple diamond ring to fit on her small finger.

They pulled up to the races just like any other night. Exiting his car the same two skanks walked up to him and quickly left when Letty came up and growled. They agreed to wait until after the race and announce it. Dom raced the usual wannabes and won. He handed the money to Mia and grabbed a hold of Letty; lifting her up and kissing her. Letty grinned as he set her back down.

"I have a special announcement!" Dominic yelled over the crowd.

The crowd got silent and waited for what Dominic Toretto had to say. He looked down at Letty and returned his gaze to the front.

"Letty and I are getting married!" He yelled.

There was silence at first and that worried him. After a few seconds of silence the crowd roared with cheering and hollering. Letty smirked at the faces of the racer chasers, they were not too pleased at the information they had just been told.

"And you're all invited!!" He added with a cocky grin. "Now let's party!"

This brought another round of cheering as everyone left to get into their cars for the after party.

Back at the house Letty made her rounds through the house talking and interacting with people. The few girls, who were actually tolerable and respected her relationship with Dom, came up and admired her ring and congratulated her.

(Letty)

I always loved the few women who were actually respectable. I mean, half of the racing scene consisted of woman and almost all of them were whores. They wanted Dominic and they didn't care who they hurt in the process. I've seen them use Leon or Vince just so they could try to sneak away in the morning and walk into the bathroom while Dom was showering. Smiling; I remembered the morning when some brunette crept in the bathroom and when she pulled the curtain back she found Dom and _me._ She got her ass kicked and then, dissed the next week when she tried to get Vince again and he shot her down in front of everyone.

It was Dom's idea to announce to the whole scene that we were married _and _his idea to invite them all. Only Dominic Toretto would invite hundreds of people to his wedding; most of the unknown. That right there is a disaster waiting to happen but, oh well. I'm just going with the flow on this one.

All I know at this moment in time is, this will be no ordinary wedding and…a beer sounds great.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

(Letty)

We started planning today; I forced Mia to wait a few days before she started going crazy with the wedding details. I for one will be taking my time to plan this wedding. Dom and I are in no big hurry; we know it will happen so why force it to happen sooner?

Today we're starting off small. We're driving around trying to find the perfect place to have our ceremony. Since we invited at least three to four hundred people we'll need plenty of space and we're kind of hoping that we can have our reception at the same place. So having it at a church is really out of the question.

"How about a park?" Mia brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked over and her and continued driving down the open road. My eyes unconsciously squinted as I thought about it. It could work but, a park? That's so bland.

"I don't know that seems to…plain?" I say with small hesitance.

"Well don't forget since my idiot brother invited half of LA you won't have many choices." She huffed in frustration.

"Just relax Mia, go with the flow. The right place will come to us." I reassured her.

We continued down the highway listening to some crazy song on the radio. Along the way we passed so many different things. Fields, mansions, gardens, just everything you could think of. I still can't seem to find the right place though. I know I just told Mia that the right place will find us but, in all reality I want this to take place at the right place.

"Oh my god!" Mia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Jesus Christ!" I yell swerving.

Out of reflex I slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road, almost side swiping a car in the process. Once the car came to complete stop I took a deep breath and calmed the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins. I finally looked at Mia who had a look of shock on her face.

"What is the matter Mia?" I say slowly.

She breaks into a grin and her eyes divert towards the road and she points to the left. I look through the windshield and my eyes land on the Palmdale race track. Turning back towards her I wait for an explanation for her outburst. She's quiet for a second and then she claps loudly one time and finally speaks.

"You guys could get married at the race track!" She laughs loudly at her suggestion.

She must think it's a brilliant idea since she's reacting like a sugar crazed lunatic. I growl low before I realize that her idea actually is brilliant! I mean king and queen of street racing getting married in front of practically the whole street racing team. The race track would be the perfect place.

I shake my head when the realization hits me. I scoff and look at Mia.

"Dom is banned from there. We can't." I say, eyes dropping to the dashboard.

"Yeah, but Dominic isn't banned from every track in California is he?" She says in childish defiance.

She crosses her arms and her cheeky grin returns. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. Mia is right though, there are plenty of tracks around Los Angeles and getting married there would be perfect. A small smile creeps onto my features and I nod my head in agreement. Mia wins this one and she loves it!

"Okay we know where we want it now all we need to do is find a track." Mia says rubbing her hands together.

We drove around for another hour before we fell upon a small track outside of the city. It wasn't a nationally ranked track but it was big enough and just perfect. We pulled into the parking lot and exited. Making our way to the offices. Once inside we were greeted by the air conditioning and a young blonde haired boy. His eyes bugged out when he saw us and he quickly straightened his posture.

"Can I-uh help you?" He asked with a small stutter.

I smirked and looked at Mia; she giggled and nodded towards the boy.

"Yes please, we would like to talk to the owner of the track." She smiled sweetly.

The boy nodded quickly and stood; he turned around and walked through a set of doors. Once he was gone Mia and I busted out laughing. Our laughing died down and a minute later a thirty something looking guy walked out into the lobby. He flashed us his most charming smile and motioned for us to follow him. I looked at Mia once more, shrugged and we followed him to what I guessed was his office.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked with a some what southern accent.

"We were wondering if I could get married on your track." I stated bluntly.

"Come again?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry about that, I'm Mia Toretto and this is Letty Rodriguez. She's getting married and we wanted to know if you would rent out your track to us for a day." Mia said in all politeness.

"Toretto; as in King of street racing Toretto?" He asked. We stayed quiet. "I've heard it somewhere along the grapevine." He grinned. "Actually I think we could work something out. It may be quite costly but, we'll make it work. Do you have a date in mind?" He asked in curiosity.

"Not really, we're just starting off small with the wedding details. Probably sometime in the next few months though. Hopefully during fall so it's not too hot." I throw in.

"Will you guys be racing on the track?" He asked.

"I never really thought of that." Mia says. "That would be awesome. Have the ceremony, reception and then races. Could we?" She asked the owner whose name plate read John McKenzie.

"Yeah why not. I mean it is a track." He laughed low.

"Great!" Mia screeched.

"Well here is my card. You come up with a date and we'll work out the details. Give me a call when you've figured it all out. Pleasure doing business ladies." He shakes both of our hands and walks us back out to the lobby.

Once Mia and I are inside the car again, I pull back onto the highway and she starts talking.

"The guys are going to shit!" Mia says. "Oh food! Go through the drive thru." She commands.

I roll my eyes and pull into the fast food drive thru. We order enough for the guys as well and start our small journey back to the garage. So we can share our news as to where we're holding the wedding. Mia's right though, the guys are going to shit.

About a half hour later we pull up to the garage. We exited and carry the food bags into the small air conditioned break room in the back. Setting the bags on the table as I make my way back out to the garage, I yell for the guys to eat and sit down and start unpacking the bags. Once everyone is in the room we ate in a small silence until Mia started rambling on in excitement.

"We found the perfect place to have the wedding…" I shot Dom an amused look and continued eating. "We can have the ceremony and reception at the same spot."

"Ok Mi, enough of the suspense." Leon said flatly with a bemused look on his face.

"At the small track outside of the city!" She said rather loudly.

"Wait…huh?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"The racing track outside of the city. The one that's along the highway you know? We talked to the guy we can have the ceremony there and then party and he even will allow us to used to quarter mile strip to race on for the day." Mia continued on with the smaller details.

"What happened to the normal, getting married in a church thing?" Vince asked.

"We're obviously not normal." I mumble. Vince snorts and continues inhaling his burgers.

"I think that's an awesome idea." Jesse says in excitement. "I mean it's fucking awesome we can race all day and party and can't get into trouble about it!"

Once everyone was done eating they left the break room to continue with their work. That left Dom and I together alone. He was quiet so I want to make sure it's ok with him.

"Is that alright Dom?" I ask. He's quiet for another few seconds.

"Yeah, it is but, that's going to cost quite a bit and I would feel shitty paying for your wedding with money from the heists." He says with slight regret.

The heists ended about a year ago and we still have the money from them. Dom doesn't touch it very often so when he does it's for something that's needed.

"This isn't just our wedding anymore. It's the racing scene's wedding too and we need to make it as great as possible." I smile and move closer to him.

He takes another minute to think about it some more before he nods and smiles. Dom pecks me on the lips before speaking.

"So that was your idea huh?" He grinned.

"Actually it was Mia's… surprisingly." I laugh.

We both stand up and leave the room together. He kisses me once more before returning to his office.


	3. Part 3

Ok I know I've waited way too long to update this one but my muse wasn't working. This is basically a filler so i can get to the wedding. PLEASE REVIEW and Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 3**

Mia had been planning non-stop and actually we were pretty much done with everything; this wedding was costing us a pretty penny but we had the money. It wasn't clean money but, why not? We had to make sure we had enough food and drinks to accommodate a couple hundred people plus, some of our families were showing; mostly aunts, uncles, cousins that sort of thing. Mia had set up everything with the caterer and we decided to keep the food simple and even agreed on using paper products. Besides we didn't have these people personally so they could eat off paper plates. Hell, we even invited the owner and all of his employees and family; this was turning into a huge thing. Vince made sure that we called about getting a bar set up with plenty of liquor, so that was my main job at the time and now that is all worked out so the only thing left that I really have to do is pick out my dress.

So Mia and I left work early today to go and get fitted and to pick out the dresses. I already knew I didn't want anything white or traditional. After all this was a crazy kind of wedding and nothing was traditional about it so I was sticking to the theme. The first thing I told the sales lady when I walked in was that I did NOT want any kind of white dress. She looked very surprised and slightly disgusted by my statement by I didn't care. This is MY wedding; and I'm a paying customer.

Mia and I didn't bother with invitations; we just called our family up and everyone else got their invitation at the races a few weeks back. So back to dress shopping, for the bride maids I let Mia pick since she would be wearing it, it seemed only fair because I didn't want her to wear something she didn't like so I told her as long as it matched or at least went along the same lines as my dress then she could pick them out for her and the a few friends of ours from the races who were going to be bridesmaids also.

**(TO SEE WHAT THEIR DRESSES LOOK LIKE GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINKS!!)**

"Oh, Letty look at this one! It's amazing!" Mia said holding this maroon colored dress.

"As cool as it is Mia, don't you think it's a bit much?" I asked. This dress was really a great, amazing and unique dress but I was thinking that maybe it was too much. Mia shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not, Let, you have to have an over the top dress." She nodded and pushed me into the dressing room to put it on. I sighed and did it anyways; once it was on I walked out and stood in front of the mirror. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor; this dress was just something else and I knew right away that this was it. It fit perfect and it even went along with the dress Mia had liked when she walked in. I'm glad she got to have the dress she really liked in the end. It was strapless and it looked like it was tiered. Simply amazing; there were no other words.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Girl, you don't even want to know." Mia said cringing.

"You're right, I don't you can go and pay for it." I told her unzipping it before walking into the dressing room to take it off.

Mia paid for the dresses but didn't take the other two girls' since they would have to come and pick out their sizes. We arranged for them to come whenever it fit into their schedule to try them on and get the right size. Mia and I though, had our dresses ready to go so we loaded them into the car and left quickly. I was glad that it didn't take very long because I didn't know how long I could handle that snobby sales lady.

That night we had the races, so Mia and I went home instead of going back to work since there was only an hour left anyways so we decided to call the owner of the track and work out the date of the wedding. Mia did all the talking since I hardly knew much about anything anyways; because Mia had it all planned while I just sat back and watched.

"Ok," She said hanging up the phone. "You're getting married in two weeks; it's on a Sunday because they have it booked on that Saturday so, yeah, Sunday." She said marking it on the calendar.

"Ok," I said with a relieved sigh. "Looks like we're done then, now all we have to do is get married." I smiled. She squealed.

"I can't believe you and my brother are getting married!" She yelled. I cringed.

"Calm down girl." I muttered.

That night at the races; I decided I was going to announce the date and the details so I stood on the hood of my car after Dom won his race of course.

"Ok, so you all know you're invited, the wedding is two Sundays from now at the small race track off of the highway. Bring your cars we'll be racing the quarter mile." They all cheered, I smiled down at Dominic. "Another thing, you will dress nicely, after all it is a wedding so ladies, if you dress like whores you'll be rejected at the gate!" I looked around at all the girls that were glaring at me and smiled; happy with how I put it. "That's about it really, so, let's party!" I yelled jumping into Dominic's arms; pecking him on the lips.

"God, can you believe we're getting married in two weeks?" He growled.

"I never imagined." I smiled at him lovingly. He squeezed my ass and grinned.

After that we went back to the house and of course had a party. I looked over at Dom who was on the other side of the room talking to a few guys. I smiled to myself, I couldn't believe it, in two short weeks he would be my husband.


	4. Part 4

**Even though my computer died, since I had no future chapters written for this I decided to stick it out and write this. I think I might write one last chapter of the party. Sorry if there are any mistakes at all, I had no spell check on this but, I think we're good. So enjoy; because writing this on anything other than my own computer was hell for me. Please review!**

**Chapter 4**

"Mia, what has got you all stressed?" Dom asked walking into the kitchen to see his sister losing it. He never did understand what all the stressing about; they had a minister and a marriage license. That is all that is needed to be married in the state of California. The rest of it didn't matter to him so even if they didn't have enough chairs or if there wasn't enough fabric; he could care less and he didn't understand why they let the little things like that get to them. After all, they always fixed it so in the end the worrying was stupid. That was women for you though.

"The damn catering is running late, they were supposed to be at the track an hour ago, setting up." She sighed heavily and clenched her fists on the edge of the counter.

"What are you saying Mia?" Letty asked walking into the kitchen. We both looked at her; Mia looked scared though. The wedding was today so it was crunch time for everyone. Dom gave his girl a cute smile before getting something to drink and sitting at the table to read the paper. They didn't give two shits if they weren't suppose to see each other before the wedding. They both already knew what the other looked like, very well.

"I uh, called them and they are running late because someone else is late." She explained quietly.

Now let's explain some things about Letty. So far she was okay with all the planning but, she did have her moments where she completely lost it and a few people and/or businesses got their asses kicked. And Mia was there to witness them all and it scared her. Of course Mia was not scared of Letty but, some of the things that she has witnessed in the last week or so had sent her into a frenzy. She tried to keep as much stuff as quiet as possible; especially if they were things going wrong. Apparently, Mia was expecting her to lose it like she was about to but it surprised them both when she just nodded. Dom had already stopped paying attention; losing all interest in the catering company. Letty casually walked up to the phone and dialed a number that Mia had written in her planner. Dominic and Mia of course only got a one-sided conversation.

"James please, uh huh, yeah it's Letty, you know the woman who's wedding you're supposed to be at right now." She said in her famous bitch attitude. "We didn't ask for a God damn five star meal! It's barbeque; we're eating off paper plates for Christ sake so I expect you to get down there within the next half hour if you expect to get paid!" She had been yelling at the top of her lungs and the siblings assumed that she indeed got her point across. Letty smiled, happy with the outcome before hanging up the phone. Dominic chuckled from his place at the kitchen table. Letty smirked before walking out of the kitchen without a word. Dominic shook his head and continued to read the sports section.

Letty walked upstairs and took out her cell phone dialing an all too familiar number. "Hey John it's me, yeah, just checking in on everything. Making sure everything is in order. Okay great, see ya later." She hung up and retreated to take a bath and groom herself.

John had kept in close contact through the whole ordeal, and they had talked at least a million times today. Something or someone new would show up to his track and then something would go wrong so he'd call Letty and then put her on speaker phone while she yelled at whoever wasn't doing their job right. As of right now everything was coming along just fine so it was her chance to make her escape to the bathroom. She soaked in the hot water for a little while just enjoying the peace before she shaved and washed her hair. Getting out she wrapped a towel in her hair and one around her body while she painted her toenails. She usually didn't take very long in the bathroom but, she had her days every couple of weeks or so, where she would lock herself in the bathroom and indulge herself in the usually girly stuff. Since this was her wedding, she was giving herself extra treatment. Once she put lotion on, she pulled on some shorts and a tank top before retreating back downstairs to find Mia who was still in the kitchen.

"Okay, when you're ready we can do my hair." She slightly cringed at the thought but she knew that if she wanted great hair that would actually stay, Mia would have to do it. Mia lifted her head and smiled at her best friend before standing and shutting her planner. They walked up the stairs and went into Mia's room. Letty turned on the radio before she plopped down in front of Mia's vanity. Mia brushed and blow dried Letty's hair before she took the straightening iron to her hair. They both decided to keep her hair simple since her dress would be the center of attention. So Mia pulled some of her hair back and clipped it with a maroon, jewel encrusted barrette that they had found last minute. Then she took her curling iron and curled the ends of her hair, just enough to be noticeable. Giving it a once over with the hair spray Mia smiled at her creation and shook her head in approval. Next, she took out her makeup case and started her own regimen on Letty and once that was finished they retreated back downstairs to take a small break before the real wedding stuff happened. It was only a couple of hours before they would be leaving.

They both sat down on the couch and sighed happily at the break just as the guys walked into the house covered in motor oil. Mia instantly glared at the sight. She stood up and walked over to Leon, Vince and Jesse, she pulled the Toretto attitude out of her back pocket and fold her arms, with a hip cocked out she spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" The three larger men stopped their conversation and stared at Mia. Realization hit them and their faces changed. Messing with Mia and her wedding plans was a big no-no and they could easily tell she was not happy with them. As they began to cower, Mia spoke again. "Get your asses in the shower now, we leave in less than two hours." She spoke dangerously low; nodding they all stalked off quickly towards the bathroom. Mia then moved and sat next to Letty as she turned on the TV.

Forty minutes later all three guys sat in the living room, clean as a whistle, wearing their wedding slacks with wife-beaters.

"Alright baby we're leaving!" Dominic said as the four guys walked out of the house dressed to impress. They were all wearing their slacks, a wife-beater and a black button up that was left unbuttoned; except Dom's button up was a deep maroon pinstripe button up. Letty, Mia, Haley and Jana were at the fort getting their dresses on and doing last minute fixes before they were to leave for the church.

All three girls held up the puffiness of the dress as Letty stepped into it. Once it was in place Mia zipped it and they all went on to examine it in the full length mirror.

"You look amazing!" Jana said happily. Everyone was in their dresses so they packed up and proceeded to leave the house. They laughed when the neighbors gave them a funny look. It wasn't very often you the girls come out of the fort actually dressed nice! Of course Mia did but she was a casual dresser. What was even funnier was the all piled into Mia's car. Twenty minutes later the girls pulled up and rushed Letty into the building before she was seen. The place was packed with cars, music could be heard in the distance while the catering company kept people busy with snacks. She had to give the gate man props, there wasn't one slutty girls here and that was saying something considering seventy-five percent of them were. Letty looked out the window and watched all of the happy faces. In the distance she could see Dominic standing around talking to some racers. Her heart melted; in a very short time they would be getting married.

The brides maids left Letty alone while they all went out to make sure everything was in place and ready to go. After what seemed like forever, the girls came back and clipped on Letty's black veil before they ushered her outside. Mia waited until everyone was in their seat and the guys came over before they proceeded. Jesse held out his elbow to Haley, who gladly took it and they began their walk down the aisle. When they got to the end they parted ways as they stood on their respective sides. Dom stood next to the minister, he smiled at Jess before they waited for Leon and Jana to come down the aisle. Lastly, Mia, the maid of honor walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of white roses. She was beyond happy at this point, so happy for her best friend and brother. Happy that the wedding went off without anymore problems.

"You ready pumpkin?" Vince asked, smiling as he held out his elbow for Letty. He was Dom's best man but, he was one of her closest friends so it felt right to have him give her away today. She nervously looked around the corner at all the people that had risen from the seats at the sound of the 'here comes the bride so all you lazy ass people stand up' music. Taking a deep, cleansing breath she latched onto his elbow and allowed him to pull her towards to aisle. She wanted this more than anything but she was nervous about walking down this long aisle and falling on her face. He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze before they came to the end of the aisle. People were staring, admiring her but she only saw Dom at the end of the aisle. His smile told her everything, his eyes held the proudest look. Vince went to take a few steps but stopped when Letty tugged on his arm.

"What?" He whispered over to her. People watched on thinking that maybe she was going to pull a runaway bride stunt. She held up her finger and lifted her dress. Everyone erupted into laughter when Letty kicked off her heels, becoming shorter next to Vince. He chuckled down at her. "You ready now?" He asked lowly. She grinned and nodded. Vince took a step and this time Letty went with him; barefoot, she walked down the aisle, towards her love.

She saw the sneers as she walked past them. It made her smile even wider. Everyone of those girls wished they were in her position right now. Letty also knew that the come-ons and invites wouldn't stop but she knew that Dominic would always decline. They finally came to the end of the line where Vince handed Letty over to Dom who gladly pulled her towards him. Vince took his position behind his long time best friend as they waited for the minister to start the ceremony.

She could only remember three things about that ceremony. Her mind was whirling with thoughts of being married to Dom that she, herself could hardly pay attention. The first one was when the minister asked if everyone here objected; speak now or forever hold your peace. Sneering slightly, she turned and dared anyone to say anything. They'd get their asses kicked by a girl in a puffy maroon dress. She was pleased when there was nothing but silence throughout the thick crowd.

The second was when the man asked her if she wanted to take Dominic Toretto as her lawfully wedded husband. She took a slight pause, then stated, "Absolutely!" A few chuckles could be heard along with Dom's as he looked down at her lovingly. Then there was when he asked Dominic if he would take her as his lawfully wedded wife. He nodded his head quickly, broke into a sweet smile and said, "I do." The couple broke into smile and they listened to the man say, "And with the power invested in me, and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Before he had a chance to proceed someone in the audience yelled, "Kiss her!" This made them all erupt into laughter before Dom wrapped his arms around her waist, then he pulled her close. He gazed into her eyes for a second before he leaned down and they shared a deep kiss. The crowd erupted with hoots and hollers at the public display. Pulling away he grabbed her hand and they walked down the aisle together; as husband and wife.

"Hello everyone, I'm John Makenzie, I'm the owner of the track," he started dawned in a suit. "I want everyone to have fun, play nice and don't even think about drinking and driving on my track! Congrats to Dom and Letty." Then he stepped down and the party began.


End file.
